The fundamental goal of this Program Project Grant is the elucidation of the mechanism and therapy of cardiovascular disease. The research activities of the grant are organized within five principal sections of projects: Cardiovascular Energy Exchange Mechanisms; Peripheral Circulatory Control; Cardiac Rhythm Disorders; Pharmacology and Therapeutics; and Cardiovascular Disease Mechanisms. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Berman, D.S., Salel, A.F., DeNardo, G.L., Bogren, H.G. and Mason, D.T.: Clinical assessment of left ventricular regional contraction patterns and ejection fraction by high-resolution gated scintigraphy. J. Nucl. Med. 16: 865-874, 1976. Amsterdam, E.A., Miller, R.R., Hughes, J.L., Bogren, H., Hurley, E. and Mason, D.T. Emergency surgical therapy of complicated acute myocardial infarction: Indications and results in cardiogenic shock, intractable ventricular tachycardia and extending infarction. In: Cardiovascular Problems: Perspective and Progress; (Ed: Russek, H.I.) Univ. Park Press, Baltimore, pgs. 445-451, 1976.